


Endurance of a True Hero

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Consensual, F/M, Fish, Goats, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Asgore/Undyne.Undyne has a little test of stamina with her old friend, Asgore.Set before Undertale takes place.





	Endurance of a True Hero

There are many defining traits that, when brought in harmony with purpose, come to form a true hero.

One of these traits, Undyne was quickly learning, was endurance, leaving only the question of how she might test it.

Pressing her face into the broad shoulder of her king, a silent shudder ran up her spine, a sensation like fire racing through her body – a false heat, that of his body against hers, but nonetheless capable of burning her if her recklessness got the better of her. Her hips worked quickly, rolling with expert direction and a new sort of purpose, another tremor riding up her spine every time she pushed down in his lap, feeling him sinking deeper still into her burning cerulean lips.

Asgore was in a similar state, hot gasps leaving him as the monster in his lap again and again took him inside of her. It had been some time since he’d felt this sort of touch, and Undyne could relate; still, she could only imagine how different she had to feel from the queen, grunting as the pointed shaft inside of her neared its base inside of her. A paw rested on her back, brushing along her smooth scales, before finally cupping her backside, squeezing gently on her firm flesh. Undyne couldn’t help but chuckle and look at her king with a knowing eye.

“Getting grabby, Your Majesty?” She mused, her own hands resting on the abundant coat of fluff covering Asgore’s chest, serving as her support as she bounced in his lap. A bashful smile spread across his bearded muzzle, white fur obscuring the blush spreading across his face; still, Undyne had known her king long enough to know when he was flustered. “I don’t mind..” Her grin widened, hips wiggling subtly against his paw, another groan bringing her to press her face flush to his shoulder once more.

She still couldn’t believe Asgore had agreed to this; after everything that happened, it was hard to imagine he would ever invite this heat into his life again. Even now, in the midst of their passion, Asgore shuddering against her as his own hips moved to join hers, pumping his manhood deep into her core, she could feel a sort of melancholy within him – wounds that had not yet healed, and may never heal at all.

If Undyne could do anything for him, it would be to bring her friend a moment of peace and relief, even if it was for but a moment.

“Glad to see that spear wasn’t false advertisement..” Undyne grunted as she felt Asgore now properly thrusting up into her drooling walls, her cheeks hot as the paw on her ass eagerly groped at what soft flesh she possessed in her body, creating a wonderfully pleasant cushion over refined muscle where it counted.

“I’ve never been one to make boasts I couldn’t back up.” He chuckled in reply, his free paw running through Undyne’s vibrant red hair, cupping the back of her head as they tried to synchronize their motions, needy breaths escaping both of their lips as his hips rolled to meet hers whenever Undyne would come down from her riding act. Slick, pink walls squeezed on burning red flesh, and as Undyne looked up to meet the eyes of her king, she felt her own glinting with something she’d never felt before.

Asgore saw it too, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he leaned in, gently pressing his snout against where her own nose would be, his eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the pleasure afforded to him by his captain’s motions atop him. “You’re determined to outlast me, then?” He mused, the paw on her head joining the other on her rear.

Determination; a human word, one with many meanings here in the Underground, and still, Undyne was sure that this was what it felt like. The heat inside of her continued to build, and for once, she didn’t fear it at all. Trembling atop his length, her hips began to rise and fall with greater force, a heated grunt leaving her as she felt his base kissing her mound again and again.

“Naturally; it’s about time the student surpasses her teacher, right?” She teased, pressing her hips back into his eager paws, shuddering as she felt his length begin to throb inside of her. Bouncing faster, her pants became lustful, determined whines, eye falling shut as she again and again brought her hips down in his lap with enough force to let the soft clapping of flesh ring out in the room; or it would, rather, if Asgore’s fur didn’t prove to muffle any sounds their act could potentially cause.

Aside from the sound of her quim dragging up and down along his length, of course.

“Shouldn’t we worry about-”

“I’m a fish, Asgore.” Undyne rolled her eye, cooing as she felt his paws pressing down on her behind, forcefully bouncing her on his length. Blue fingers curled in thick white fur, and as Asgore’s length continued to twitch and throb against her walls, the windows between them growing smaller and smaller, she could tell who was winning this little battle of endurance.

Pressing her lips to his cheek, she laid a soft kiss upon his fur, his gentle beard brushing against her scales as her walls began to quiver in tandem with the throbbing length inside of her. Asgore could feel it, and as the two both began to near the inevitable climax, a playful smile spread across the king’s muzzle.

“You’re certain you can hold out, Undyne?”

The fish’s lips curled in amusement; she knew what he was doing, but he only ever tried it because it _always_ worked. “Trying to get me riled up, Asgore?”

“You don’t need me for that.” He smirked, the paws on her ass giving a firmer squeeze than before. “But, I have to wonder..”

“W-Wait until after I’ve won to wonder.” She pressed against him, gasping out as her hips rolled faster, his pointed tip brushing against a particularly sensitive spot inside, sending surges of pleasure through her that caused her fins to flare out in excitement.

“Oh, this is a competition now?” A paw clapped down on her ass, Undyne arching in surprise, eye wide as a sting shot through her rear, quickly diffusing into intoxicating heat. “And what happens if I win?” He tilted his head, grinning wide in curiosity.

“Y-you won’t!” Undyne shook her head, hands going to rest on both sides of his muzzle, her eye wild with the same fire from earlier; in it, a flash of golden light. “I w-won’t lo-”

Tensing against him, Undyne’s heavy panting gave way to a long, desperate groan, grasping handfuls of his beard as her walls clamped down hard around his shaft, her juices gushing out around him, drooling down to his base. With every wave of pleasure that raced up from her core, as tremendous sensation of heat and relief filled Undyne, her body trembling as every fiber of her being seemed to vibrate with bliss, tingling in this moment of climax.

Asgore’s cock burst soon after, Undyne’s trembling only intensifying at the feeling of the larger monster’s thick seed shooting into her core, painting her walls white as his red shaft throbbed again and again between her squeezing walls, slowing down until all Undyne could feel was a slow dribble of seed from its tapered point.

Relaxing against him, Undyne gasped out in exhaustion, panting gently against his fluff, her fins laying against her head. The paws on her rear rubbed slowly along her smooth, cerulean scales, Asgore panting gently himself as he pressed his snout to her neck, kissing the toned flesh with a hum. “So, how would you call the winner, Undyne?”

Shivering as she felt him continue to twitch inside of her, shaft half-hard against her walls, a determined smirk spread across her lips.

“ _B-Best two out of three?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
